Las Dos Caras de la Moneda
by Toph.T.K.A
Summary: Dos enamorados apasionados, que juraron amarse por siempre... que sucede cuando uno de ellos se entera de su terrible destino?. El otro hará todo lo posible por salvar a su amado, pero la vida es injusta y cruel, en su camino perderá la verdadera esencia de su búsqueda y en su afán por olvidar lo sucedido tendrá dos opciones una para bien... y otra para mal... ONE-SHOT!


_**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA**_

* * *

Aun recordaba como se sentía estar dentro de el, no importaba las veces que lo hicieran, al entrar dentro de Kurt era tan benditamente ajustado que Blaine podía venirse en el mismo momento.

Sus ojos siempre mostraban temor, pero aun así podía diferenciar ese brillo de deseo que no lo dejaba parar por que sabía que Kurt lo disfrutaba. Entraba y salía de el tan rápido, lo embestía con tanta fuerza que tenia miedo de romperlo. El se veía tan frágil, hermoso, todo el era perfecto.

Le encantaba verlo así tan indefenso, inocente y saber que solo era para el. Amaba recorrer su suave y blanca piel, morderla, dejar marcas para tener constancia de su encuentro.

Se besaban tan apasionadamente, se devoraban mutuamente, que Romeo y Julieta hubieran sentido celos de no poder estar en su posición.

La mejor parte eran los gemidos. Kurt siempre decía que le encantaba escuchar como el pedía mas, y a Blaine le encantaba que Kurt gimiese como si fuera su primera vez, lo excitaba, sabia que lo complacía y eso era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho. Sus gemidos retumbaban en la habitación. Aquella habitación que fue testigo de la primera vez que lo poseyó y la misma que albergaba tantos recuerdos de ambos.

Ahora esa habitación estaba vacía, yacían solo cajas llenas de artículos que muy pesadamente llevaría consigo a su nuevo hogar. Todo paso tan rápido, que Blaine ruega solo sea un mal sueño del cual despertará y volverá a encontrarse con su amado.

A los seis años de estar juntos, Kurt empezó a sentir dolores de cabeza, al principio eran suaves que con una simple aspirina se remediaban. Pero poco a poco fueron empeorando.

Para sorpresa de ellos hubo ocasiones en las que el cuerpo de Kurt no reaccionaba, o simplemente se desplomaba. Blaine decidió que lo mejor seria llevarlo a revisar, aun que Kurt insistía en que era fatiga, se sentía mas seguro llevándolo al doctor.

Ninguno estaba preparado para escuchar lo que sucedía, el doctor había explicado que en algún momento debió haber ingerido una comida que no estaba debidamente cosida por lo cual, un gusano había habitado su cuerpo e instalado en su cerebro. Para entonces el animal había atacado la parte del cerebro que controla la motricidad y poco a poco se iba desarrollando. El doctor explico que en cualquier momento podría el animal morir pero debido a antecedentes de otros casos había la pequeña posibilidad de que dejara crías y eso lo ponía en una situación muy peligrosa.

Blaine se derrumbo, no era posible que a su amado le estuviese pasando. Era joven tenia la vida por delante no podía terminar así, simplemente era injusto y el no lo permitiría.

Y así Blaine empezó su larga búsqueda, investigo que habían casos de gente que logro sobrevivir y viajo a un sin numero de lugares. Le llego el rumor de que en una pequeña población de Sudamérica existía un _Shaman_, capaz de ayudarlo, lo trajo asta Kurt pero todo el esfuerzo fue en vano. Viajo a Londres de donde trajo consigo medicamentos y demás terapias.

La familiar de Kurt, estaba pendiente de que realizare todas las terapias y chequeos posibles. Mientras Blaine tomo la decisión de empezar a estudiar medicina, entro a la universidad y en un tiempo record de 3 años se graduó con honores.

En una visita que iso a Kurt, noto que había flaqueado, tenia una mirada perdida, el color rosado de sus mejillas había desaparecido. Se veía triste…. Solitario…

Cuando Kurt lo vio, noto que el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido. Trato de acercarse pero Kurt se asusto y se cubrió con la manta.

Le informaron que había perdido gran parte de su cerebro, debido a eso su mentalidad era la de un niño de 8 años.

_-"Viniste a jugar conmigo..?"-_ pronuncio con temor

_-¿Me dirías tu nombre?- _

Y en ese momento cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo que el solo había provocado. En su desesperación por buscar una cura, se había alejado, en su obsesión por encontrar una salida había olvidado por completo, por quien lo hacia entre viajes, estudios y trabajos. La persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo se encontraba delante de el y no lo reconocía.

A pesar de culminar sus estudios, no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Se limitaba a llevarle juguetes, leerle cuentos y de vez en cuando traerle un postre, pues su trabajo lo tenía ocupado.

Poco compartió con Kurt en sus últimos años. El le temía, como un niño teme a un adulto que apenas conoce y quiere acercarse. Observo como poco a poco el alma de Kurt se marchitaba, y el solo podía ser un espectador más de esa terrible tragedia.

Cuando Kurt murió su mundo se vino abajo, todo por lo que había luchado se había desvanecido en un momento. Su inspiración, su motor de vida había abandonado su mundo.

Al observar la habitación vacía, un nudo llego a su garganta y las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro. Por que fue un idiota?; Por que no pudo cuidarlo cuando tubo la oportunidad?; Se maldecía a si mismo por no haber pasado mas tiempo con su querido.

Dos meses, duro su agonía, dos meses se odio a si mismo, dos meses en los que lloro asta quedar dormido. Cuando se cumplió el tercer mes el había tomado su decisión.

En el Amanecer camino por la ciudad, recorrió todos los lugares que solía frecuentar junto con Kurt.

Tenia dos opciones; podía continuar con su trabajo, salvar vidas, brindar felicidad a otras personas para que no sufran lo que el.

O

Podía poner fin a todo, solo dolería un momento y después volvería a encontrarse con su amado.

Fue de visita al Hospital en el que Kurt murió lentamente, subió a la terraza. Desde ahí la ciudad se veía majestuosa, intocable, ajena a sus ojos.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo y un pensamiento fugaz recorrió su mente;

**_Había vivido las dos caras de la moneda, amor y muerte._**


End file.
